A conventional steering apparatus has existed so far, the apparatus including a mechanism to reduce a damage to the driver while moderating an impact exerted on the driver by displacing the steering wheel toward a front of the vehicle upon the driver's colliding with the steering wheel due to an accident of collision.
For example, as in Patent literature 1 given below, there exists a steering apparatus equipped with a clamp device that firmly clamps a column to a vehicle fitting bracket by use of a friction plate, the configuration being such that a part of the friction plate is deformed to cancel fixation of the friction plate when a predetermined and larger level of impact force acts due to a collision load.
Further, as in Patent literature 2 given below, there exists a steering apparatus configured so that a nut fitted to a lower portion of an inner column disposed on an upper side of the apparatus as a driven member for a position adjustment in the telescopic direction is detached based on an impact load applied upon a secondary collision.
Moreover, as in Patent literature 3 given below, there exists a steering apparatus configured so that a steering column is fixed to a vehicle body while a part of the steering column is covered by a column jacket, there is provided a bottomed groove extending from the portion covered by the column jacket toward a front side of a vehicle and being shallow in depth on the rear side of the vehicle, and a pin fixed to the column jacket abuts on the bottomed groove to restrict a relative movement between the column jacket and the steering column.
Still further, as in Patent literature 4 given below, there exists a steering apparatus that absorbs an impact energy upon the secondary collision by an impact absorbing wire of which a rear end hangs on a clamping bolt around or by deforming a support groove receiving insertion of the clamping bolt upon the secondary collision.